Godzilla: CODE RED
by logan21
Summary: In the suture a monster appears. His name is Godzilla king of the monsters destroyer of citys. His goal to kill the humans for destroying his mother earth. On the way he will meet creatures simlar to him but more powerful.
1. Chapter 1

Note:this is my friends story and this is a newer looking Godzilla in the future so if you say I stole this I did not because he said I could so don't be bitch.

* * *

**Episode One **

**"G-Day" **

_Godzilla!_ That was what the villagers of Odo Island had screamed in terror before they died, and so that was what _he_ had decided to call himself, "Godzilla". This would be his name, the single word that would strike fear into the hearts of millions. The name that would be associated worldwide with the title "King of the Monsters". And it would be that name, in big bold letters, that would print in the headlines of newspapers globally on August 3rd, 2025.

But today was still August 2nd, the day Godzilla first struck. The day Odo Island was wiped off the map.

Godzilla moved silently through the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean, propelling himself with his long, crocodile-like tail. His arms and legs stayed tucked in, and his fins laid down against his back, letting water run freely over them. He was a giant, scaly torpedo, heading straight for the tiny lump of land known as Odo Island..

The people of this Odo Island were fishermen, simple people who did not bother keeping up with modern technology or staying in touch with the mainland. They caught fish, then sold fish, then used the money they got from selling fish to feed their families. And that was all the contact with the mainland they every had in their entire lives. It was because of this that they were the perfect victim for Godzilla.

Godzilla had wandered through the sea for days, undetected. A few unlucky ships had had run-ins with him, but they had sunk quickly, quietly, and far away from shore. Their cries for help went unanswered, as would the cries of the island villagers.

Godzilla's jagged, steel-gray fins broke the surface with a quiet splash. Sea foam splashed against the spiny protrusions as they glided by, like shark fins. They rushed towards the shore, approaching the fishing vessels that had docked there for the night. Below the surface, Godzilla was slowing down. The water was getting shallow; he could feel his feet touching the sea floor.

Godzilla had come to this place looking for food. The scent of fish and human filled the water, luring him in. His stomach growled, scattering the few fish that were curiously gathering around the giant reptile. The jagged fins protruding from the surface suddenly sank below the waves, disappearing just in time to avoid a docked ship. For a few moments, the night was silent. Nothing stirred in the water, or on the land, or in the sky. Even the sea gulls, who usually created a terrible ruckus at all hours of the day, were cautious to make sound.

Only one man dared to leave his house that night. He was the owner of a local fishing supply shack, and was out on his usual patrol rounds. He was tired, ancient, and feeble- almost every other night some juvenile delinquent would steal something from his shack, from right under his nose. But even he had noticed the dead quiet of this particular night. The silence was suddenly broken by a clap of thunder, and a cold rain began to fall. A drop splashed on the old mans nose, and he looked up to observe the storm clouds. But the sight that his eyes beheld was far more terrifying than any cloud could ever be.

A bolt of white-hot lightning struck in the distance, illuminating the figure that towered over Odo Island. It's pale white eyes were totally devoid of pupils, and glared down at the old man mercilessly. When the strike disappeared, the pitch black of the night made the figure totally invisible. The old man trembled, griped with unbearable fear. He tried to scream, but no sound could come out.

Then, something began to illuminate the island again. It wasn't lightning.

The sun rose on the morning of August 3rd, though it was largely concealed by the thick cloud of smoke in the sky. It was thick, black smoke, billowing from what had once been Odo Island. From the shore of the mainland, people could see the unusual flames consuming the ruined fishing village. Such strange flames. Such an odd shade of _blue_.

Six o' clock AM. Tokyo, Japan. It was still fairly early in the morning, but people were already crowding the streets. Bicyclists moved amongst the crowd of daily commuters, and giant TV screen signs repeatedly displayed flashy advertisements. This was the norm at the Shibuya crossing: lots and lots of busy people, crammed together in the streets all the time. It was chaotic, to say the least, but today it would be much worse.

After Odo Island, Godzilla had grown curious. The structures that had gotten in his way, the ones he had decimated, were unlike anything he had ever seen before. They were odd, and unnatural. He wondered what they were, and why the humans made them. The air around their territory was also strange. It was filled with many tantalizing scents he had never smelled before, but at the same time it was oddly toxic. It was alluring, but strangely foreboding. He wondered why.

The streets of Shibuya shook, causing the commuters to shout and panic. They screamed at the top of their lungs, they were confused and terrified, totally unaware of what was actually going on. Most of them thought it was an earthquake. Maybe if they hadn't been in such a panicked fluster, they would have noticed the pattern in the shaking. If they had, they surely would have realized that what they felt was no quake.

Godzilla approached the Shibuya crossing slowly and cautiously. The noise emanating from the mass of little mammals was loud, and annoying. Godzilla's tried to ignore them, and looked around at the odd place. Everything had been changed here, built upon by the humans. Tall structures surrounded him, the ground was flattened and black. There were large screens of flashing colors that repeated themselves over and over again. It was a strange, puzzling place.

Godzilla took a step back, then felt something small strike his foot. He peered down and snarled in surprise, seeing tiny metal objects rushing around at his feet, occasionally running into him. They were moving all over, faster than any creature he had ever seen before, but they were made of metal, totally inanimate. How could something not alive move? It seemed impossible to him. Godzilla took another step back, trying to get a better look at the strange metal things, when the jagged fins on his back hit a building. They pierced it's concrete exterior and rained glass and giant hunks of debris on the metal-things at his feet, crushing some of the metal creatures and forcing others to veer away.

Startled, Godzilla spun around and swung one of his forepaws at the giant obstacle. His claws slammed into the structure; the force of the blow caused the top half of it to crack all over and spew dust. He shoved his hand forward, through the entire building. It exploded in shards of rubble, crumbling to pieces falling into the streets, destroying everything unlucky enough to be beneath them. Godzilla roared, swinging his claws rapidly at the crumbling building, tearing it apart, utterly obliterating it.

The screams intensified, they attacked Godzilla's ears, ringing through his brain. He opened his jaws wide, his double rows of ivory colored fangs glistening in the sun, and bellowed furiously. The long, reverberating roar shook the city, it drowned out all other noise, it silenced the humans and made them reach for their ears in agony.

Godzilla closed his mouth, and stood still expectantly. The humans had frozen with fear, not one of them dared to make so much as a peep. Godzilla exhaled, calm. He lowered his head, staring at the metal objects at his feet. He crouched down, pushing his face closer, watching curiously. They were so boxy and shiny, and held a certain symmetry that seemed almost too precise. They had no legs at all, and moved about on little rubber circles. They baffled Godzilla.

He lifted his head, and looked the whole place over again. It was so unnatural. It was if the humans had taken this entire land, and made it inorganic. It seemed wrong to him, twisted and disturbing. There were no rocks, no trees- he couldn't even see the ground! Everything was covered entirely by metals, and plastics, and concrete.

Godzilla turned his head, and looked at one of the buildings beside him. It was covered with small, shiny squares of some kind- and in them, he could see his reflection. Godzilla turned his entire body around, wide eyed, staring at the astonishing structure. The only thing he knew that could show him his own face was water, and yet, this structure was made of metal and concrete. It seemed impossible, just like everything else in the city.

Then Godzilla noticed something else in the reflection. Something in the air, flying towards him. He squinted, trying to make out the alien shape. Was it a bird of some kind? It certainly didn't seem like one. As it flew closer, he began to hear the noise it made. It wasn't a flapping sound, like wings. It was more like the buzzing of an insect.

Godzilla whirled around to meet the new creature, and not too surprisingly, it too was metal and lifeless. It was absurd and unimaginable in design, just like everything else he had seen… but this was clearly different. This was _hostile_.

After investigating the burning ruins of Odo Island, the Japanese military had been swamped with wild reports of a giant reptile moving through Tokyo. Normally, they'd have laughed at such a silly claim- but when they found Odo Island flattened and set aflame, they decided to take action.

The flying machine, a helicopter armed with rocket launchers on both sides, hovered before Godzilla. The pilot was amazed by the sheer size of the creature staring back at him. But, amazing as it was, he knew his duty. Godzilla was a threat, a monster to be eradicated. And it was his job to coordinate the attack.

All around, more helicopters were gathering. They were surrounding Godzilla, their computer systems were locking on, their rockets were being armed. Below, in the streets, men in green suits were ushering the horrified people away, and tanks were rolling down the street, aiming as high as they possibly could.

Godzilla watched the helicopter intently. He could hear the other ones, buzzing around him like mosquitoes. He didn't know what they were capable of, but he could sense that they were dangerous. A great dislike for these humans was beginning to build inside him.

They had stripped away the land, turning it into a wasteland full of machinery and totally devoid of plants of animals. They had filled the air with loud noises and revolting odors. And now their flying machines were circling him like hungry vultures, ready to lash out at him. With such an obvious lack of respect for nature, Godzilla thought it made perfect sense that they would want nothing to do with him. He was alive, after all. They probably wanted to slaughter him and replace him with some damned machine, just like everything else, some noisy mountain of nonsensical artificial parts that would further spread their foul reach over the world.

Godzilla's lips lifted in a hateful snarl as he glared at the things all around him. Everything was so fake, so foul, so corrupt. It went against every law of nature- it was all wrong, horribly wrong! Godzilla's fins raised, like the spines of a cornered animal ready to defend itself. A deep, threatening hiss came from his throat, and he lowered his head.

The humans ignored Godzilla's body language, they ignored his warning. Rockets spewed forth from them, careening towards Godzilla from every direction, leaving trails of fire and smoke. Godzilla screeched, and the lightning-fast projectiles hit his chest and back. They stabbed at his skin like needles, and then violently exploded. Small pieces of his scaly hide blew away as the rockets pummeled him, detonating one after another in miniature infernos.

Godzilla resisted the blasts, he lifted his head above the cloud of black smoke that was beginning to envelop him, and roared defiantly. He lunged forward, swinging his jaws wide open. His gigantic maw overtook the tiny machine, and when his jaws came together, it was annihilated. He spat the ruined remains out into the streets, and noticed more human machines on the ground, aiming their terrible weapons at him.

Another volley of rockets hammered Godzilla, forcing his attention upon them. He staggered back, shaking the bits of red-hot metal from his skin. The spines on his back began to tingle, electric bolts of energy danced along them. They began to glow light blue, and a similar colored light began to build in Godzilla's mouth.

If the humans had anticipated what Godzilla was preparing to use against them, they'd have never tried such an assault. But it was too late now. Bright blue energy spewed from Godzilla's mouth, like a concentrated explosion of radioactive fire, suddenly unleashed. The scorching beam hit four of the flying machines, blowing them apart immediately. Their flaming debris fell into the street, crashing into the machines on the ground.

The ground machines reacted with a round of blasts that hit Godzilla in the stomach and chest, they had more force, but did not burned. They blew off tiny bits of Godzilla's hide, but could not penetrate it. Godzilla's skin was far too thick and far too tough. Fins still ablaze, Godzilla turned his head to face his attackers, and smited them with a blast of his deadly breath weapon. Massive chunks of the road blew away as the blast tore away at the floor of the human's retched city. Godzilla intensified the beam, blasting harder.

His jaws shut, abruptly ending the onslaught of destructive energy. The human machines were gone, the only evidence of their existence that they left behind were their shadows, which had been literally burnt into the ground. A crater lay where there had once been street, blue fire burning around it. His beam had pushed so far down, that scorched soil was visible at the bottom.

Godzilla jerked his head up, a wave of missiles was fast approaching. Godzilla ducked down, his dorsal spines laying flat. The rockets soared over his back and collided with nearby buildings, detonating and tearing down entire skyscrapers. Godzilla roared and tensed the muscles in his legs. He shot forward, running towards the flying machines head-on.

He leaped into the air, claws outspread to attack. He slashed through two more of the flying machines, ripping them to bits on impact. Godzilla landed on his feet, shattering the concrete beneath him. He lifted his tail upwards, hitting one more machine from below and smashing it into oblivion. Godzilla hissed, and turned about to face what remained. Only two. Godzilla lifted his head high, and let out a challenging bellow.

The artificial fighters held back, they fired no projectiles at Godzilla. They retreated, flying into the distance away from him. Godzilla stomped one of his feet, further mutilating the concrete road he stood on. He snorted loudly, glaring at the machines as they left, and let out an ear-splitting victory roar.

He knew that there would be more, and that it would not be long before they would show up to pester him again. Godzilla looked back at the sea, and then back at the cityscape he so reviled. His spines began to glow with radioactive energy again, and he planted his feet down firmly. He released a stream of nuclear breath at a lower intensity, not strong enough to blow away the monoliths he attacked, but hot enough to start a towering inferno. Blue flames swarmed building after building, consuming entire skyscrapers in their lapping fury. Godzilla watched the fire spread, watched in satisfaction as it cleansed the land of the human plight. He let out one more victorious roar before turning back to the sea and charging away.

Godzilla's taloned feet sank into soft, sandy soil, and soon water. He dove into the sea with a tremendous splash that beached nearby ships. He swam hard and deep into the murky depths of the ocean, moving as far away from the humans as possible. How they disgusted him! Such tiny, insignificant creatures- how could they conquer the land in such a way? How could something so tiny and weak warp an entire region into a grotesque, artificial wasteland?

Closing his eyes and thinking as far back as he could, Godzilla tried to remember his past. It was so clouded, so suppressed by fear, that it was hard to bring up any of it at all. He pictured a tropical island, out in the middle of nowhere, far away from the humans. He saw others, like himself. He could remember their faces, but didn't know what their relation to him had been. Were they his family? He was unsure.

The image of a giant cloud, shaped like a monumental mushroom, filled his skull. His eyes opened wide, and he quickly pushed the image away. He didn't know what the cloud meant, but he felt chills down his spine whenever he thought about it. He knew it was important, for some reason, but he couldn't place why…

Godzilla kept swimming, leveling off after a while, turning, and swimming parallel to the coast. He stayed deep underwater, out of sight. He had seen more than enough of the humans today. He rose to the surface, snorted sea spray, and inhaled deeply. Having filled his giant lungs with air, Godzilla disappeared under the waves. He would hide on the sea floor, nestled among the rocks and coral, waiting it out. He'd probably rest there for the night, and venture onto land the next morning. He hoped that tomorrow he could find a spot further along the shore with less humans, and maybe come on land without being bombarded by missiles from every direction.


	2. horro of the deep

Episode Two 

"Horror of the Deep" 

It was dawn when Godzilla awoke and returned to the surface. His gargantuan head broke the surface, and he surveyed the shore from afar. The sun was just rising, casting reddish light onto the land. He could see buildings, like the ones he had set fire too the day before. He didn't spot any flying machines though. Maybe this place was a little safer… but he still wasn't going to risk going on land. After all, the first city had been peaceful until he approached it.

He dove back under, and glided down to the sandy bottom. He continued to swim parallel to the coast, making sure not too lose sight of it. As he swam, he spotted a mass of glimmering slivers darting about. It was a school of fish. Godzilla's stomach growled, he still hadn't eaten.

Godzilla whipped his tail, and propelled himself forward towards them. Like a crocodile, Godzilla lifted a plate in his throat, blocking out water so that he could open his mouth underwater without taking in water. His jaws opened wide, and he swallowed up the entire school. He rocketed to the surface, broke the surface, and shook his head. Sea water poured out from in between his teeth while the unlucky fish flopped around inside Godzilla's mouth. He gulped them down, snorted sea spray through his nostrils, and let out a loud belch.

Already having his head above the water, Godzilla took the opportunity to check on the shore again. There were still buildings… but they were much smaller, and there were less of them. It seemed as though this might be a place where the humans control was not very strong. He wondered, would it be safe to come ashore?

He ducked beneath the waves, disappearing beneath the calm waters. Then, closer to shore, his dorsal plates rose up, spraying water in the air as he rocketed towards the beach. Godzilla was sure he could get on land here, the stink of human here was much less poignant here. In fact, it seemed deserted. Maybe there weren't any humans here at all.

However, despite the surprising lack of human presence on the land, there was strong evidence of their doings under the water. As Godzilla got closer to land, he could tell that the water was getting warmer, and dirtier. It had an almost greenish hue to it, and there were bits of garbage floating on the surface.

A horrible smell suddenly attacked Godzilla's nostrils, making him cringe. It was a mix of foul chemicals and dead, rotten fish. Godzilla looked in the direction from which the smell was coming from, the sea floor. Lodged in the sand were odd black objects. Godzilla dove down deeper, shutting his nostrils and squinting at the cylinder shaped things. They were clearly man made, and had a thin coating of rust on them. Placed on the center of all of them was an identical mark. It was some kind of symbol…

Godzilla didn't know what this meant, but he didn't like it. He began rising to the surface, to get away from the rank smell. But halfway up, something caught his eyes. Godzilla spread out his arms and legs, halting his ascension, and glared into the gloom from which he had seen movement.

He spotted four, pitch-black machines moving slowly towards them. They were larger than the other machines, and were approaching at a cautious pace. Godzilla immediately recognized them as enemies. He narrowed his eyes, getting a better look. They were almost entirely featureless, they had no fins or legs or wings. A stream of bubbles tailed from their posteriors. Godzilla wondered, why was everything man-made so confusing?

The machines stopped. Godzilla snarled, tucked in his arms and legs, and lifted his tail, ready to push off towards the humans metal assassins. There was a soft boom, and a cloud of bubbles. Emerging from the clouds came missiles, like the ones from the flying machines, but much bigger. Godzilla's tail whipped, and he shot towards the missiles. As they rocketed towards him, he quickly dropped down to the sea floor, grasping the sand in his claws. The missiles passed over him, and faded away into the darkness. Godzilla kicked off from the bottom and lashed out at one of the machines, swinging at it with his right hand. His claws tore through the side of the machine, and water rushed inside it. It rumbled, and then exploded in a ball of fire which almost instantaneously dissipated into a dark underwater fog. Godzilla hissed, the annoying cloud blocked his view of the other machines.

He heard the subtle blast of torpedoes launching, and pushed back from the cloud. They passed through the cloud, and hit Godzilla directly in the chest as he tried to back away. They exploded with surprising force, shoving Godzilla away from them. A small gout of bubbles escaped from his mouth as the torpedoes knocked him back. He shook his head, straightened out, and rushed the machines again.

Godzilla ripped through the black cloud of debris and met one of the machines with open jaws. He snapped the aggravating war machine in half, resulting in another underwater explosion. Another torpedo came at Godzilla from the left, hitting him in the side. It pushed him out of the cloud, giving him a clear shot at one of the two remaining attackers.

He ducked beneath the machine, then raised his spines. They shot up with a loud "SNNNKK!", and sliced the machine in half. It exploded, the shrapnel bouncing off Godzilla hide. He dove down, nearing the sea floor, and looked up to find the last machine. It was backing up, trying to escape. Godzilla growled menacingly, and prepared to attack. He wasn't going to let them get away this time.

The retreating machine fired off another torpedo, it shot below Godzilla, and exploded in the sea bed. A giant cloud of sand flew up around him, surrounding and blinding him. Godzilla screeched angrily, shaking his head and pawing at his eyes. The machine began to turn about. It took a long time for it to turn around, even with Godzilla blinded it was a risky maneuver.

Too risky. A beam of piercing blue light penetrated the cloud of sand, streaked forward, and hit the turning machine. In a brilliant flash of light, it exploded into a thousand smoldering pieces. Godzilla emerged from the cloud and headed for the shore at top speed.

The humans had followed him, and now it was clear that he would meet opposition wherever he tried to approach the shore. But he didn't care. The only way to ensure that no human would ever fire on him again was to wipe the humans out entirely.

In a massive spire of splashing water, Godzilla burst out of the ocean and let out a mighty roar. He scowled down at the beach, there were already humans everywhere. They held miniature machines in their hands, aimed them at Godzilla with fear and hatred. They cried gibberish at him, yelling words he could not understand, glaring up at him with faces full of rage. Godzilla snorted at their feeble offenses, and charged his spines with glowing energy.

The humans fired their weapons, shooting Godzilla all over with bullets so tiny he could barely even feel them. Godzilla opened his mouth and blasted the right end of the beach with his breath, then swept left, torching the entire battalion of humans. They disappeared in tiny puffs of blue flame, crumbling to ash. Godzilla watched them burn into nothingness as the searing heat of his breath turned the sand into glass. He titled his head back and roared in triumph, only to be interrupted by being hit in the throat by a pack of missiles. Godzilla staggered back, shrieking furiously, his neck smoking.

The flying machines were back. Godzilla swished his tail, watching them approach. There were more of them than before, coming in a giant wave formation. Godzilla crouched down, lowered his head, and pounced. He flew over the glassy beach, and landed on his feet directly in front of them. They panicked, trying frantically to avoid the immense obstacle now before them. They swerved into each other, exploding and crashing, while others slammed into Godzilla himself. Godzilla swung his claws, tearing into the swarm of machines, ushering more and more explosions all around him. Debris rained down on the countryside, smashing wooden shacks and flattening vegetation.

Seven evaded him altogether, spun around, and unleashed their rockets. Each one fired at least six rockets, blasting Godzilla thoroughly. He snarled, shaking off the impacts, and charged them. They backed up as he ran towards then, moving with great haste. Godzilla's eyes grew wide, it dawned on him that they were leading him into a trap!

Godzilla's foot came down on the beach, now glass, and slipped. Godzilla let out a shriek and fell over, landing on his back and sending giant shards of glass and sand flying into the air. He slid down into the water, and with a huge splash, fell into the sea. The flying machines hovered above the disturbance in the water, and fired another volley of rockets into the sea. They exploded underwater, churning the sea and forcing bubbles to the surface. They fired more rockets still, blasting away at the spot where Godzilla had last been with determination.

Beneath the surface, Godzilla fell to the sea floor. He stared up at the bubbling surface, watching the machines flying in the air above. He turned his head. Next to him was a pile of the putrid barrels, fuming green liquid into the water. Godzilla snorted and shoved off from the bottom, the force of his wagging tail blowing the pollution away.

Godzilla broke the surface, and immediately went on the offensive. He swatted one of the machines out of the sky with his claws, charged his dorsal spines, and blasted three more with his breath. The brightness of the beam must've been too much for the humans at such a close proximity, they began to back away and move in an awkward fashion. Godzilla seized the opportunity to push his attack- He lowered his head, spun around, and swiped the last of the machines with his tail. As they caught flame and crashed into the sea, Godzilla turned his attention back to the shore.

The area was already pretty well wrecked. There had only been a few, small buildings to begin with, and now most of them had been either stepped on and smashed by falling debris. There didn't seem to be any humans around, except for the ones that he had incinerated on the shore. Their beach was now a shattered ruin of broken glass and smoldering corpses. He paused, noticing that he was no longer under attack. As it would seem, he had finished the tiny human encampment off. But something still bothered him.

Godzilla turned and waded back into the ocean. He scanned the sea bed, noting the abundance of disgusting barrels of chemicals. They were all over the place, mucking up the water. Godzilla pondered, what was it leaking out of them… and what effect were they having on the ocean life? Judging by the smell of dead fish that was so pungent, he decided it couldn't be good.

He swam back into the deeper water, investigating the polluted scene. He took a certain caution, just in case there were more underwater machines. He swam about for a long time, following the trail of chemicals into deep water. He was surprised that it led so far out to sea. How much of this garbage had the humans dumped into the ocean?

Eventually, the trail of filth stopped. He had swam far away from the shore now, he had lost sight of it entirely. His own curiosity had gotten the better of him… now he'd have to swim all the way back. It'd be mid day by the time he got there, and by then, the humans could easily have more fighters waiting for him. Perhaps he'd be better off going elsewhere to come on land. He began to turn himself about, getting a full view of his surroundings. He was in the middle of a dark blue abyss, the only land he could see was the sea floor beneath him, which was now rockier and covered in small patches of coral.

He thought on it, trying to use his natural instincts to determine which direction to go. He felt no particular inclination to go any direction, and was about to settle on swimming back to the shore he had just attacked. But he sensed something nearby… something dangerous. Godzilla looked around, but saw nothing. He thought he heard a scratching noise from below him, but saw nothing. A tiny stream of bubbles rose past him, heading to the surface. Godzilla began to descend slowly, trying to see if there was something down there, moving about on the bottom. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't man-made. Human machines would've attacked by now… this was something else entirely, he was sure of it.

Godzilla's feet touched the bottom, kicking up little puffs of sand and silt. He looked around again, but spotted nothing. This entity, whatever it was, was sneaky. It was stalking Godzilla, hiding in the murk and watching silently. It made Godzilla uneasy. He was about to return to the surface when he noticed something nearby.

Godzilla moved towards it, walking slowly on the sea floor. As he approached the mass of earth, he recognized it as a cave. He stopped in front of it's entrance, and looked it over. Fish skeletons lay around the entrance, piled up high. A few barrels, long emptied, lay hollow near the cave. A few sharks glided around the place, no doubt in search of something to scavenge. This was obviously more than just a cave, it was a lair.

Then he heard the scratching again… it was coming from behind him. It sounded like claws, scrambling across the sea floor. Godzilla held still, pretending to be unaware of the noise. He feigned obliviousness, keeping his eyes on the cave. The scratching grew louder as the creature drew nearer, unaware that Godzilla already knew he was there.

The creature stopped, only a short distance away. It watched Godzilla through multi-lens eyes, contemplating the best method of attack. Godzilla could hear the creaking sound of it creeping closer, preparing to attack.

Godzilla suddenly spun around, surprisingly the giant monster, and slashed the face of the beast. It scrambled back, emitting a loud, high-pitched screech. Godzilla's eyes widened, he saw the monster for what it was- an enormous crustacean! It's massive pincers lifted skyward as it scurried back on six legs, daring Godzilla to attack.

The giant lobster-like monster opened and closed it's pincers, snapping angrily. It's exoskeleton creaked as it moved, and it's spiny legs stabbed at the ground like knives. It chirped and shrieked, egging Godzilla on, challenging him to fight. Godzilla snarled, he accepted the monsters invitation to fight eagerly.

Godzilla leapt from the sea floor and swam full speed at the sea monster, known as Ebirah to the humans. Ebirah lurched forward, reaching for Godzilla with his crushing pincers. Godzilla pushed away with his tail, dodging the lunge. He pushed forward, boldly coming within range of Ebirah's claws, and bit down on Ebirah's head. He gnawed on the bony, pointed cranium, trying to puncture Ebirah's thick exoskeleton. The enraged crustacean latched onto Godzilla with his pincers, applying crushing force. Godzilla shrieked, the bony spikes of the pincers were actually piercing his hide!

Ebirah threw Godzilla aside, but Godzilla did not release his grip. Godzilla flew backwards, caught himself, and shook his head- caught in his teeth, still twitching, was one of Ebirah's antennae. Ebirah screeched, flailing the antennae which were still attached, and scuttled towards Godzilla with his pincers open.

Godzilla spat the antennae out and lifted off of the sea bed, treading water above it and glaring down at Ebirah. The giant shrimp mutant clicked and gurgled, smelling the blood wafting from the puncture wounds on Godzilla's sides. Ebirah slammed his tail down, forcing himself upwards off the sea bed and towards Godzilla. His left pincer found Godzilla's tail, and snapped shut. Godzilla let out a howl, air bubbles pouring from his mouth. He was losing precious oxygen.

With the giant crustacean still latched onto his tail, Godzilla struggled to the surface. Ebirah pulled, trying to drag Godzilla back down as he rose upwards. Ebirah lifted his second pincer, and clamped down high on Godzilla's tail. Godzilla shook violently, resisting the urge to let out another howl of pain. He surged to the surface, lifting his head and neck out of the water long enough to suck in more air.

He dove back under the water, glaring at the monster on his tail. Godzilla jerked his tail up, lifting Ebirah. Ebirah's pincers held firm as his legs clawed about anxiously, trying to find something to cling to. Godzilla shifted his weight, turned downwards to face the bottom of the sea. He sped down towards it, swimming as fast as he could, dragging Ebirah behind him. At the last possible moment, Godzilla swerved away, his tail bringing Ebirah slamming down into the sea floor. The mutation shrieked and let go as it hit the ground, and scrambled to it's feet.

Godzilla shook his tail, it was sore from all the pressure, but he'd be fine. Godzilla was a very fast healer, thanks to his hyperactive regenerative cells. Below him, Ebirah lifted himself up, pincers closed. He lifted his closed pincer, pointing them at Godzilla. He began to open them both, very slowly. As he did, Godzilla could hear an odd noise coming from Ebirah.

As the giant claws opened, pockets of air were being forced between them. A giant bubble formed in between each of Ebirah's pincers. Godzilla watched in awe as the bubbles grew large in Ebirah's pincers. What did Ebirah think he was going to do with _bubbles_?

Godzilla charged towards Ebirah while his claws were busy. He spread his fingers, ready to strike with his claws, when Ebirah's pincers slammed shut. The gigantic bubbles popped in a blast of surprising heat and unbearable sound. Godzilla was thrown backwards, temporarily stunned as he sank to the sea bed. Ebirah screeched, and advanced with malicious intent.

Godzilla's eyelids flickered and his fingers twitched, his ears were ringing like bells. He turned his head to see Ebirah standing over him, pincers open and moving towards his throat. Godzilla shook off the pain and lifted his legs under Ebirah's belly, kicking him up and away. Godzilla rushed upwards after him, and rammed his skull into Ebirah's soft underbelly. Ebirah screeched as he was forced out of the water, flying into the air with a magnificent splash, then falling back down into the ocean on his back. As Ebirah sank from the surface in a cloud of bubbles, Godzilla backed up.

Godzilla let Ebirah fall a distance before striking again. He rushed at the titanic arthropod and bit down on one of his pincers. Ebirah screeched, eye stalks swiveling towards Godzilla. He pushed his other pincer at Godzilla, grasping the radioactive dinosaur by the throat. Godzilla hissed and thrashed about, trying to free himself to no avail. He crunched down harder on Ebirah's pincer, reaching up to grab the other with his hands. He tried to pull the giant claw off of him, while biting down harder and harder on the other. Ebirah chirped loudly as Godzilla's jaws tightened like a vice. Ebirah's exoskeleton began to crack under the pressure.

Ebirah couldn't bear to take any more. He released his hold on Godzilla's neck, and tried to paddle away from him with his tail. But Godzilla wouldn't let go, not now. He grabbed onto the pincer with both hands, bit down harder, and pulled back with all his might. Ebirah screeched, antennae twitching like mad, as Godzilla tore the entire limb off. Blue ichors gushed out of the socket, clouding up around him in the salt water. Godzilla heaved the appendage, and threw it to the side, letting it fall down to the sea floor. Hungry sharks immediately began to swarm the enormous claw as it landed gently on the bottom.

Godzilla charged Ebirah, prepared to finish him off. Ebirah pushed away with his tail, moving faster than Godzilla. But the King of the Monsters was tenacious, he kept swimming, catching up with Ebirah. Godzilla lunged to bite Ebirah, but the crustacean swung with his claw and batted Godzilla away. Godzilla began to follow again, but Ebirah's claw was opening again, forming another bubble. Godzilla knew better than to approach. His fins glowed with blue energy, and he fired his beam.

The powerful heat beam hit Ebirah's pincer directly, exploding the bubble prematurely and blowing off bits of Ebirah's exoskeleton. Godzilla charged , fins upright, and swam beneath Ebirah. The blade-like protrusions sliced Ebirah's underside, pouring his ichors into the sea and staining the water navy blue.

Godzilla rose up behind Ebirah and grabbed his tail in his hands. Ebirah shrieked weakly, but there was nothing he could do. Godzilla spun around, pulling Ebirah, and threw him down. Leaving a trail of ichors, Ebirah plummeted to the sea floor and collided with it.

Godzilla sped down, watching Ebirah's legs twitch. Godzilla landed on his feet next to the crustacean, laying on it's back, dead. Godzilla snorted, watching the sharks move in. Such a massive shellfish. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.

Godzilla latched onto Ebirah's pincer and swam to the surface. He rose up from the waves, seeing the noon sun high in the sky. He began tearing into Ebirah's corpse, cracking open the hard shell and devouring the succulent flesh underneath. He gobbled up the pale, juicy meat, swallowing it whole. Godzilla feasted on the lifeless crustacean, content. Finally, Godzilla had found a meal worthy of a king…


	3. butterfly effect

Episode Three 

"The Butterfly Effect" 

Several days had passed since Godzilla last appeared. Military units had been stationed on the shore in case Godzilla tried to come on land again, but so far he'd been a no-show. After the third day of waiting, they recalled the troops and left the beach under surveillance. But there was no use, Godzilla would not be returning.

In fact, he was hundreds of miles away, swimming towards a new shoreline. Zhejiang, China… a hilly landscape known as the "Land of Fish and Rice". With a stomach full of giant shellfish, Godzilla wasn't particularly interested in fish or rice. All he wanted was to get on the land, stretch a bit, and relax.

Godzilla slowly lifted his body out of the water, keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. There were very few ships around, but there were some, and there were humans aboard them. Godzilla could hear them muttering gibberish to each other, he was sure they were pointing and gawking at him. He snorted, and observed the small fishing shacks around the coast. There were humans all around him, no doubt about that… but they were not in great numbers, and as it seemed, they did not yet have war machines after him.

In the distance, Godzilla could see rolling green hills. He could also smell freshwater, and thirst urged him to find it. He glanced around, tensed his legs, and inhaled deeply. Godzilla rushed forward in a mad dash, running towards the hills. His heavy footfalls shook the fishing shacks, knocking knick-knacks and potted plants off their shelves. His long, curved talons raked away at the soil, and his feet left massive footprints in the ground.

Godzilla ran past the humans as fast as he could. Already he could hear them shouting. He wondered how long it'd be before they started shooting. He kept running, heading towards the hills. He was fast approaching a farm, set at the bottom of a tall hill, irrigated and covered in tea plants. Godzilla leapt into the air, slamming into the side of the hill and digging in his claws. He scrambled up the hill, chunks of earth tumbling down behind him. They fell down onto the roof of the farmhouse, crushing it into scrap timber.

Godzilla kept moving, climbing over hills, darting through patches of trees. He was surprised… it seemed as though the humans weren't following. But sooner or later, they would show up to attack, he knew. He continued charging through the countryside, following the scent of water. It finally came into view, West Lake. Godzilla's eyes widened with excitement, the lake was huge. So much drinking water!

Godzilla jumped down from the crest of a hill, and landed at the edge of the lake. Ignoring the human structures surrounding the lake, Godzilla crouched down and thrust his head into the water. He gulped down the refreshing water, rumbling with satisfaction. He lifted his head to inhale, and was about to take another gulp of lake water when he noticed movement in the skies. Godzilla immediately jumped to his feet, glaring- flying machines, like the ones he had fought in Japan. They soared over Godzilla's head, clearly armed with rockets. But they passed right over him.

Godzilla stood and watched, dumbfounded. They didn't attack him. They kept flying, moving towards a set of hills opposite the direction he'd come. Godzilla didn't know why they had not opened fire on him, and was a bit shocked that he wasn't being pummeled with a salvo of pod rockets. There had to be some reason why… but what?

As the flying machines disappeared into the hills, Godzilla turned back to the lake and resumed his drink. He lapped up enough water to quench his thirst, then glanced over to one of the structures next to him. It was small, intricate, and oddly deserted. Godzilla lifted his head slightly, and looked around at the others. Nothing stirred.

This was very unusual. It was as if the humans had totally abandoned this spot. Again, Godzilla wondered: Why? He stood back up and looked to the hills where the flying machines had gone. Maybe something was going on over there.

Slowly, Godzilla began to cross the lake. He submerged himself in the cool water, washing away the sea salts clinging to his scales. He disappeared under the water, and began speeding towards the opposite shore. As he swam, he could see the sky through the surface. Being so large, Godzilla could cover long distances fast, and now he was already catching up with the human fliers.

Godzilla could hear the machines now, shooting. They had began attacking, he could tell by the sound of machine-gun fire. There was a screeching noise, muffled as it traveled through the air and then the water. Godzilla whipped his tail with gusto, and surged towards the shore with an extra boost. He leap from the water in an mist of lake water, and landed on all fours. He rose up to his hind legs, lowering his tail and looking forward. Behind him, the flying machines stopped firing and slowed to a stop, narrowly avoid Godzilla's acrobatics.

Godzilla hissed, staring at what lay before him. Smoke billowed from the ruins of the buildings, and a long bodied creature lay in the midst of the destruction, staring back at Godzilla through bright red eyes. It's mouth, vertical and armed with jagged mandibles, opened and closed hungrily, greenish saliva dribbling from it's maw. It's entire body was armored and segmented, covered in thick, black spikes. It screeched, arcing it's barbed tail and shaking it's horned head.

Godzilla snarled, raising his spines. He didn't know what this creature was, but it was obviously dangerous. Godzilla lowered his body, tensing his muscles and preparing to charge the monster. A salvo of missiles exploded against Godzilla's back, interrupting his charge. Godzilla turned sharply, his tail lifting in the air and his eyes alight with rage. How dare the humans open fire on him now!

Godzilla's spines glowed blue, and a surge of thermonuclear energy rushed forward and consumed the machines. All but two, hovering farther away, exploded and tumbled to the ground as bits of flaming metal. Godzilla was ready to attack them, but he couldn't forget the creature. Godzilla spun around, ignoring the last of the humans, and facing the creature. It was already there, right beside him. It's tail shot forward like a spear, it's many black spikes glistening in the sun. Godzilla jumped back, causing a small splash in the shallow water of the lake as he dodged the blow.

The insectoid beast reared up like a snake, flailing it's spike-like legs and screeching angrily. Godzilla pounced, grabbing the upright caterpillar with his claws and tackling it. Both monsters fell over on the ground, crushing the smoldering remains of a lakeside manor. The monstrous caterpillar snapped at Godzilla with it's jaws, clicking it's mandibles and savagely lunging at Godzilla's face. Godzilla held the creature down with his hands, pushing it into the dirt and away from himself.

The insectoid's legs clung to Godzilla, it tilted back it's head, and with an undulation of it's elongated body, it squeezed out from underneath Godzilla. It flipped itself over, grasping the ground with it's claws and arcing it's tail again. Godzilla stood up and roared, standing his ground and forcing the insect to go on the offensive this time.

As the monsters squared off, the humans were backing off. First a new monster, Battra, showed up and trashed the town… and now, Godzilla as well? They fled from the battleground, for safety and reinforcements. With only two helicopters left, they had no chance. When they would return, they would bring jets and tanks, and as many infantry man as possible.

Ignoring the fleeing human machines, Battra began crawling towards Godzilla. He lifted up again and shrieked. Godzilla lunged at him in hopes of another tackle, but Battra had expected this, and countered the attack. He swung down his head, slamming his horn down on Godzilla's shoulder. The dinosaur monster fell down on his stomach, and Battra lurched over him. He slid his nasal horn under the fallen monster's chest, and heaved upwards, lifting Godzilla slightly, and flipping him over. Godzilla landed on his back, and rolled into the shallow water.

Godzilla lifted to a crouching position and roared, then unleashed his thermonuclear breath again. As Battra stood raised, the blast hit his exposed underbelly. The extreme heat singed the tender region, and the force pushed Battra's top half backwards, knocking the entire monster on it's back. Godzilla rushed forward and lowered his head to Battra's overturned tail. He bit down, making sure to clamp his jaws shut on the segment before the stinger.

Godzilla lowered to all fours, and started moving backwards, dragging Battra towards West Lake. Battra struggled, squirming and wiggling, but he could not break free. Godzilla pulled the giant caterpillar into the lake with a massive splash, and both monsters were temporarily gone to the surface world.

Beneath the lake, Godzilla swung his head, released his grip, and threw Battra down deeper into the waters. Godzilla's spines flashed blue, and he shot the descending bug with a quick blast. Battra was propelled down deeper, into darker water. Godzilla could make out Battra's form as it hit the bottom, convulsed once, and then stopped moving. Godzilla snorted, turned his back on the sunken caterpillar, and rose up to the surface.

Godzilla climbed onto the beach and walked away from the lake. He shook himself like a titanic dog, the water dousing some small fires nearby. Godzilla tilted back his head and let out a victorious roar, he had defeated the creature with ease. He almost wished for a more challenging opponent

Godzilla looked around, the humans were all long gone. The buildings were ruined, and a slow wind was blowing. Finally, some peace. Godzilla laid down, curling up and resting his head on his tail. Godzilla's eyes closed, and he dozed off.

His nap was rudely awakened some time later. Godzilla opened his eyes to the sight of several flying machines, the human creations called helicopters. They were hovering over the lake, slowly rising up. Godzilla could see cables attached to them, which all led into the water. There was red tape around the perimeter of the lake for as far as Godzilla could see, and humans in uniforms were clustered around it. Tanks were lined up in front of Godzilla, already aiming their nozzles at him.

The humans started shouting, and ran towards Godzilla. They lifted their little guns and yelled at each other, barking commands, most likely. Godzilla snorted, and the gust pushed a few of them over. Godzilla found it amusing that such an insignificant action could affect these creatures. They were so pitiful…

The tanks opened fire, blasting away at Godzilla before he could even get up. Godzilla roared furiously as the shells hit him all over. There were tanks all around him, he guessed. He rose up to his feet and reared back his head, narrowing his eyes and charging his dorsal spikes with blue energy. The tanks fired again, hitting him in the chest and back. Godzilla fired his beam into their line of offense, blowing away three tanks and countless humans.

The humans fired their more meager guns, the bullets bounced off Godzilla's hide, and the mini rockets had no effect. The tanks fired another round, blasting Godzilla again and again. Godzilla lifted one of his feet high, bringing his knee to his chest, then stomped his foot down to the ground. The paved earth beneath him split open, cracks creeping towards the tanks. The shaking force threw the human infantry to the ground, and shook the tanks so badly their next round of fire went awry, almost none of the shells hitting Godzilla.

Godzilla turned his head, glaring at the tanks behind him. He crouched down and swung his tail, wiping the lot of them sideways and tossing them aside. Clustered together and rolling over, they slammed into ruins and debris, most of them landing on their backs. Godzilla turned his attention back to the front line in an instant, baring his fangs. As he did, he noticed the helicopters- they were still rising. What were they doing?

Seemingly out of nowhere, a barrage of rocketry detonated against Godzilla's back. He lurched forward, steadied himself, then rose up and looked over his shoulder. But there was nothing. Godzilla turned his head to look back at the tanks, and saw his attackers. Flying machines all right, but they weren't helicopters. These were something new. Fighter jets.

They circled around, moving much faster than anything Godzilla had seen from the humans. But he had to divide his tension, fast. The tanks opened fire on Godzilla, once again hitting his chest. Godzilla stepped back and screeched, the repeated fire was beginning to become annoying. The jets, firing their gatling guns at Godzilla's head as they flew, passed over Godzilla's head. He snapped at them with his jaws, and watched them fly away from him, and circle back around. Godzilla fired his beam at them, but they were too quick. The blast missed them entirely.

Godzilla snarled, turned back to the tanks, and fired again. They weren't going anyway. The tanks exploded as they were engulfed in blue fire, burning every infantryman within range. A single tank, caught on fire, still remained. It weakly pointed it's nozzle at Godzilla, who grinned at the doomed machine. He pulled back one of his forelimbs, curled his hand into a three-fingered fist, and punched the machine into oblivion. But before his fist crushed it, the tank fired it's last shot. The shell launched out of the nozzle, towards Godzilla's face. It hit Godzilla in the forehead, directly between the eyes.

Godzilla stumbled back, shaking his head and snorting angrily. Surprised by the blow, he missed his opportunity to attack the jets. They zoomed by again, this time hitting him with more large missiles. They hit Godzilla's right side and exploded, blowing off tiny pieces of Godzilla's hide. He roared and glared up at the machines as they whizzed past. Within seconds, the missing scales had totally regenerated.

The jets turned about, their supercomputer locking systems keyed onto Godzilla's position. The pilots pressed their joysticks, and each fired a pair of homing missiles at the monster. Godzilla growled, his spines flashed for only an instant. He let out a shotgun blast of energy, uncharged and unrefined, short ranged and destructive. The oncoming missiles were totally obliterated, and the blinding light caused the jets to abandon their formation and scatter.

Godzilla lashed out with his hand, and caught one of the jets with his claws. The wrecked flyer shot towards the ground like a giant bullet on fire, and slammed into the remains of a building with a flash of fire. Godzilla turned and watched the other jets. The power of Godzilla's beam really did blind them, it seemed… they all lost control entirely. He watched as they sped away, some crashing into the ground or hills. One barely missed hitting one of the rising helicopters.

And rising they were. Now they were high in the sky, and now Godzilla could see what was on the other end of the cables. But what was it?

Godzilla watched the object emerge from the lake, water sliding off it's smooth surface. It was oblong and dark green, somewhat shiny. It was segmented, and stubby spikes protruded from it's underside, which Godzilla knew was the back. He knew it was upside down… because now, he knew what it was. It was Battra. The monster… it hadn't drowned at all! It had formed a cocoon!

Godzilla let out a thunderous roar of disapproval at the humans efforts to retrieve the monster's body. Didn't they know what they were doing? Godzilla released his beam, aiming at the cables lifting Battra's cocoon. His heat beam melted through the wires, snapping them in half. The giant cocoon dropped from the sky like a boulder, and crashed into the water with a splash that sent large waves towards the shoreline. They came far onto the shore, washing away the bodies of the singed humans and taking them out into the lake.

Godzilla turned his back on the helicopters as they spun out of control, and marched away from the lake. This place wasn't safe, he had to keep moving. But he wasn't going back to the ocean. Godzilla was done with hiding in the sea, he wasn't going to stand down to the human scum any longer. If they wanted him dead, they could try. He didn't care. They were pathetic, and they were weak. No matter how many of them there were, no matter what machine they decided to build, Godzilla could and would bring them down.

A day had passed since the Battra incident. Godzilla had left Zhejiang, and moved North. Meanwhile, the military was evacuating his next destination- Huainan, Anhui. People were rushing out of the big city, congesting the roads with panic stricken vehicles. As the police tried desperately to calm down the chaotic streets, they wondered if it had been wise to let everyone know all at once…

Gray clouds were forming in the evening sky as Godzilla neared the city of Huainan. He looked around, seeing small sky scrapers, power lines hanging over streets full of vehicles, and screaming people running away in horror. He snorted, and kept moving. This place reminded him of Tokyo, only there were a few evergreens here, protruding from the paved streets in meager patches of dark soil. They trembled with every step he took.

As Godzilla walked through the street, crushing cars underfoot, his legs caught and pulled power lines every now and then. Godzilla felt the tiny electric shocks, and occasionally grimaced, but never stopped. His tail swayed back and forth, tapping the sides of sky scrapers and shattering a few windows. He paused, sensing something.

Godzilla twisted his neck and looked around, and checked the skies. Only a lone helicopter. It hovered high above Godzilla, following him cautiously. Godzilla growled, eyeing it with suspicion. However, it made no move to attack him, and didn't seem to have rockets. Godzilla turned away from the helicopter and kept walking, ignoring it.

Back in Zhejiang, a reconstruction team was working diligently on repairing the homes along West Lake coast. As storm clouds brewed, it was getting dark fast. The workers were considering calling it a day and heading back to HQ when they noticed something odd about the lake. Far off, in the center of the lake, the water was churning and bubbling wildly. A dark form began to appear beneath the surface, and the men backed away from their work, staring in awe and horror.

The surface of the lake surged and rose high before finally breaking in a massive burst of water, and the aberration known as Battra emerged from the depths. Having metamorphosed in it's chrysalis beneath the lake, Battra was now a full grown monstrosity on wings.

Battra took to the sky, flapping his newly formed wings, jet black with streaks of yellow and red. His multi-faceted eyes watched the humans below with fleeting interest as he gained altitude, tucking in his spiny legs and flexing his clawed forelimbs. Battra's vertical mouth, lined with razor sharp teeth and spine-laden mandibles, opened wide and let out a spine-tingling shriek. The horrible insect flapped it's wings, and shot forward into the cloudy sky, disappearing over the horizon in a flash.

The setting sun faded away, blotted out by dark storm clouds. Night consumed Huainan as Godzilla slowed his pace. The long evacuated city was still and lifeless as Godzilla wandered the streets, slipping around the corners of sky scrapers and scouring the area for life. The lone helicopter still hovered above, following Godzilla's every movement. Godzilla paused, tired of being followed, and lifted up on his toes, raising his head towards the helicopter. He narrowed his eyes, glaring directly at the pilot of the machine. Nostrils flared, Godzilla roared- the gust of air was so strong, it actually began to push the helicopter blades the opposite direction, slowing them down. The helicopter bobbed down, spun around, and buzzed away frantically from Godzilla.

As Godzilla began to turn his head away, a sudden explosion caught his eye. It was the helicopter- there was a blur of movement, and it caught flame. Godzilla backed up, looking around, searching the sky for movement. But it was no use, in the darkness, the culprit was invisible. Something large swooped down by Godzilla, missing him, but only barely. Godzilla backed into the side of a skyscraper, piercing it with his back spines. Godzilla snorted, glancing around desperately for something, anything. Nothing. The darkness concealed the creature entirely.

So Godzilla improvised. He jerked his spines out from the building, and charged his beam. Godzilla's jaws flung open as a stream of blue thermonuclear flames rose from his gullet. He drenched the streets in radioactive flame. The blue fire swept across the streets and sidewalks, climbing up small buildings and lighting the city. The heat beam ceased it's flow, and Godzilla looked once more to the sky.

Stained blue in light, the adult form of Battra circled in the air. Legs tucked in and wings flapping, Battra peered down at Godzilla with hatred. The dinosaur monster had interrupted his siege of Zhejiang, and forced him to metamorphose at the bottom of a lake, without any humans to feed on. Now, he had followed it's trail of destruction here- for revenge.

Battra screeched, stiffened his wings, and sailed downwards towards Godzilla, clawed forelimbs outstretched. Godzilla ran towards his attacker head on, and jumped into the air, spines raised. In a flash of blue light, Godzilla's energy-charged dorsal blades collided with Battra's underbelly. Godzilla landed on all fours and skidded to a halt at the far end of the street, rising up on his hind legs just in time to see Battra slam down into the ground at the opposite end of the street.

Battra lifted himself with a shudder, pieces of crumbled cement falling off his body. Godzilla started towards the fallen monster, but before he had taken three steps, Battra took off and charged through the air towards him head-on. Godzilla ducked down, narrowly avoiding Battra's razor sharp claws as he flew overhead. Godzilla spun around and watched Battra fly by, turn about, and attack again. The mutant insect was upon Godzilla in a flash, hovering above his head, wings beating.

Battra's legs dangled down above Godzilla's head. Godzilla snapped at them, but they were just out of reach. Battra's wings flapped harder, and Godzilla began to notice something. He was shedding scales. The black and red triangular particles floated down onto Godzilla, lightly coating his upper body. Godzilla narrowed his eyes and tensed himself, ready to lunge up at the insect. And then he felt the effects of Battra's attack.

The scales were coated in poison, and now Godzilla could feel it take hold. His skin felt as if it were suddenly caught aflame, and itching pain shot through his head, neck, and shoulder. Godzilla jerked back his head and roared in pain, bringing his arms up to his head and pawing at his face frantically, trying to wipe away the stinging scales.

As Godzilla writhed in agony, Battra homed in, ceasing the rain of scales. Godzilla shook his head, eyes tearing, and stared up at Battra in surprise, the insectoid monster was now directly in front of him. Battra's abdomen shot forward, like a wasp. With the spines of his tail on either side of Godzilla's neck, Battra shoved Godzilla back, pinning him to a building behind him. Debris clouded up around Godzilla's head as Battra pulled back.

Godzilla's dorsal fins glowed for only an instant. The radioactive blast hit Battra full force, throwing him away into the abyssal sky. Godzilla staggered forward, listening expectantly for the crash of Battra hitting the ground. Unfortunately, it never came. Godzilla hissed, and braced himself for another attack.

Battra rushed out of the dark and into the soft blue light, and swung hard with one of his bladed forelimbs. The blow struck Godzilla directly in his face, pushing him back and leaving two long, crimson streaks across his cheek. Godzilla slowly turned his head back to face Battra, lips up curled in a savage snarl.

Godzilla, in one explosive lunge, bit down on one of Battra's legs, pulled hard, and threw Battra. The winged fiend slammed into a skyscraper belly-first, and let out a shriek. Battra quickly sank his spikey legs into the side of the building, and swiveled his head around, glaring at Godzilla. Battra's jaws opened wide, and he let out a loud screech.

With a flick of his tail, the many black spines covering Battra's abdomen flew off, heading towards Godzilla like a cloud of spears. Godzilla hastily ducked down, allowing the deadly projectiles to breeze past him. Godzilla lifted himself back to his feet, and charged Battra, fingers outstretched and claws eager to pierce flesh. The black spines extended again, and Battra lashed out with his tail twice more, throwing more of his spear-like projectiles at Godzilla.

Godzilla pulled right, dodging the first flurry of spines, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid both attacks. The shiny, ebony spikes pierced Godzilla's flesh, lodging themselves in his right shoulder, chest, and neck. Godzilla threw back his head and roared in pain, then rushed Battra, eyes wide with rage. Battra pushed away from the building to fly away, but Godzilla got to him sooner than expected. Godzilla brought down his clawed hand on Battra's back, slamming the mutant bug into the very building he had just flew off of.

As the building fell apart, Battra tumbled down to the ground, laying in a crumpled heap at Godzilla's feat. Godzilla's fins began to glow blue, and he opened his mouth, showing the lambent energy growing inside him. Battra quickly flapped his wings, lifting off the ground and passing over the remains of the skyscraper, taking to the sky to avoid Godzilla's beam. Godzilla's breath weapon hit the ground when Battra had just been, throwing up dirt and searing pieces of metal fallen from the skyscraper.

Godzilla tilted his head upwards, directing the beam at Battra. The fleeing insect flapped it's wings harder, pushing himself ahead of the beam, but only for a short time. Godzilla lifted his head higher, and the beam made contact. The searing stream of energy blazed across Battra's back and glided up to his head. Battra let out a horrible scream as blue flames rose from his spiny carapace, lapping at his delicate wings. Battra dropped from the sky, falling down towards the earth at great speed. He hit the ground with a tumultuous crash, shaking the city and laying motionless in a pile of smoking rubble.

Godzilla walked towards the fallen monster, watching Battra with justifiable caution. The creature's legs, riddled with tremors, twitched and shakily grasped the torn earth around it. Battra lifted himself off the ground, feebly lifting his head to face Godzilla. Many of the ornate spikes protruding from his head had broken off in the impact, and his mandibles shook. Godzilla growled and continued to approach the monster insect.

As Godzilla lumbered towards the downed monster, he didn't realize that Battra still had some fight left in him. Without warning, Battra's tail jerked upwards, and another volley of spines rushed through the still night air towards Godzilla. Acting on instinct, Godzilla's jaws swung open and he released a blast of thermonuclear energy to counter the surprise attack. The beam engulfed the spines and destroyed them, and went on, bathing Battra in thermonuclear fury.

Battra wailed as he took a direct hit from the blast. The force of the beam pinned him to the ground with crushing force, and he could feel the heat on his wings. Using up his final energy reserves, Battra launched himself straight up into the air, wings blazing on fire. Godzilla bellowed, watching in disbelief as the dying beast hovered over him.

Scales, singed black by fire, wafted down from Battra's wings and onto Godzilla. Their poisons dried up by radioactive heat, the scales did nothing to Godzilla. Battra let out another ghastly wail, and plummeted from the sky, heading straight for Godzilla, spreading his many legs. It only took a second for Godzilla to react. He spun around fast, heaving his tail upwards, and hitting Battra with all his might. Battra flew sideways and crashed into a small building, crushing it. His insectoid legs curled inwards and froze as rigor mortis set in, and the flames spread across his entire body.

Godzilla watched the vile creature burn, and snorted with distaste. First Ebirah, now this. It was becoming increasingly obvious to Godzilla that the humans were the very least of his worries. He lifted one of his hands, yanking a spine from his shoulder and dropping it in the ruined streets. He knew now that this place held nothing but fierce opposition… overconfident humans with aggravating weapons, and vicious mutations with startling determination.

More than likely, this would be the case wherever he went. Whatever it was that had changed his life, made him the monster that he knew he was… had clearly affected many other creatures. And, as it seemed, they wanted nothing to do with him. Godzilla growled bitterly at the thought, yanking out another spine as he began to move again. Now he headed West, uncertain as to what lay ahead.


End file.
